Theft of Thultanthar
The "theft" of Thultanthar was a retaliatory rapid dominance campaign launched by Hyzar el Saqhdan. The attack ultimately resulted in capture of the Enclave, and its relocation to Gates of the Moon. Theft of Thultanthar First Blood is Drawn Events were set in motion when Es-Selah i Tserrav captured Kierenis with the intention of converting her to Shar and use of Shadow Weave. Seeking aid in breaching the protections obfuscating Kierenis’ whereabouts, Hyzar el Saqhdan met with the oracular Silverseer, Tīnin Kaia, at a temple of Selune. In her company, he found and was reunited with the diviner Kethiira Athruaalas, who also agreed to assist him. During their attempts to locate Kierenis, a Sharran cell began making moves against Hyzar’s family in Almraiven, but the Saqhdans were saved by contingency spells, and transported to a more protected location. Enraged, Hyzar mustered his allies and devised a bold offensive to strike back at the Tserravs in their own home with the help of the Sisterhood. Taken by surprise, Es-Selah was captured from Thultanthar in Hyzar’s swift counter-attack, and stripped of his power with judicious use of Energy Drain. Several other Shadovar agents were slain in the hit-and-run assault, and while a few Sisterhood apprentices were grievously injured, they managed to avoid casualties of their own. In the face of overwhelming circumstances and a desire to finally be reunited with his sister, Es-Selah defected, and provided pivotal intelligence in the planning of a greater assault on Thultanthar at large. The Battle at Thultanthar Hyzar lead his allies in a strike upon Thultanthar with the aid of Selûnarra, transporting it to the Gates of the Moon. While Hyzar and the other spellcasters in his group focused on assuming control of Thultanthar’s mythallar, Shala, Lysander, and Kerok, among others, fended off the corporeal foes from reaching the inner chamber. The Tears erected a ritual circle to deflect Sharran retaliation, during which nine of the twelve Tears were irrevocably destroyed when they succumbed to their wounds, their souls obliterated by the Lady of Loss. As the defenses faulted, those engaged in a battle of willpower and concentration to commandeer the mythallar were assaulted by seemingly endless waves of immense, unholy energy. Nearly all of members of the coalition were brought to the brink of the same oblivion that snatched the souls of the slain Tears. As ally after ally had their grip on the mythallar wrested loose by the painful ravages of the pulsations, it came down to Kōjsa being the sole member to maintain concentration on controlling the device. Aftermath Thultanthar’s leadership was handed over to a coalition of Mystrans (under Dweomerkeeper Aumtin Burne), Selunites (under Silverseer Tīnin Kaia) and Tyrrans (under Defender of Justice and Emissary of Barachiel Lysander Savard). The Lord Shadow was tried and executed, as were several of his prince-sons, but the others were either brought forcibly to the light by Lysander’s Words of Creation or sealed away into diamonds by Sanctify the Wicked. The Enclave has since been heavily renovated and restructured through the use of Transmutation and manipulation of its mythallar, and it was rechristened Ejhendral (‘Realization’ in Loross, used in the musical sense). Category:Events Category:Conflicts